Six Months to Daylight
by HaxeOrdinary
Summary: The war is raging all around them but the Order members are finding it hard to put life on hold. Sirius and Danielle centric. More inside!
1. Prologue

Description: So this is a sequel/prequel to my other Harry Potter fic--How Long Can You Hold Your Breath-- tho it stands alone if you don't mind being lost a bit as to who Dani is. The war is at it fiercest and Dani and Sirius have a lot of extra worries. Surprise, surprise, life doesn't stop for war. They do a lot of reflecting hence the prequel status I'm giving this. There are lots of character pairings that will pop up as well. Enjoy!

Dedicated to: becca. Without her, this story would not be.

Disclaimers: own nothing familiar from this point on. Dani's mine tho. And Pup. And any other new characters.

**&&&&**

Prologue: The Beginning is the End

She held out her robes and looked at the deep, dark red stains that covered them. "Well, those will never come out."

Her companion glanced over at her and chuckled, "This coming from the woman that just used some of the most powerful magic in the books?"

"Yes," she confirmed defiantly. "These will simply have to be burned."

He finally seemed to understand what she was saying, "Got'cha."

They came to the large gates and he pushed, or rather thrust his weight, against them hoping that they would budge. Thankfully, they did rather easily and the witch and wizard continued on their journey.

Snow began to softly fall around them as the trudged up the path towards the castle. The chilly February evening felt electrified around the duo, as if at any moment the very air would spark around them. The wizard had to wonder if any battles had been fought on the grounds recently. After the ferocious battle that had taken place a few years ago, the Order had tried its hardest to keep the fighting away from the school.

"I—I can't believe it's over," she said quietly as they passed the Quidditch pitch to their right. There had been many happy moments there; what she wouldn't give to be in the past enjoying one of those games, watching her friends when times were simpler. She closed her eyes and imagined she could hear the cheers and jeers from the excited crowd; one of the teams had just scored, the spectators erupting in enthusiasm.

"You fought valiantly, love," he offered, dropping his arm around her shoulders.

"Was it enough, though?"

"We won. That's what matters."

"But at what cost?" she asked, shrugging off his arm and stopping. The castle was ever so close and she didn't think she could walk the last few hundred yards to find out the answer.

He sighed, looking longingly at the castle, wishing they were there. Unlike her, he needed to know, to stop hanging on hopes and what-ifs. "I guess we'll know soon."

"Why did the celebration have to be here? To prolong the inevitable? Why couldn't we pick a place that we could count to three and just apparate to? I need to know but I don't want to know! What if she didn't make it? What—what if he didn't make it?"

He took a slow calming breath and said softly, "Well, in a few minutes, we'll know." Wrapping his arm around her back, he rubbed her arm through her sleeve and encouraged her to start walking again. He was anxious. He needed to know who had made it; who was waiting for them to join the celebration. "Hermione, it's been a horrible day. And going up there and finding out that one of the ones we love didn't make it may make today unbearable. But I have to know. I have to see if she's there."

"I hope she is, Sirius."

They continued on in silence.

If someone had told him 20 years ago when he was occupying the hallowed halls of Hogwarts that he would be instrumental in the demise of the Dark Lord, he would have told them how off their rocker they really were and how he only wished it were the truth.

Thankfully, they weren't off their rocker.


	2. Six Months ago

Happy Thanksgiving all! Now, make mine happy too and review! All things claimed or not claimed in the first chapter still apply.

* * *

Six months ago

The War had been going strong for two years, since the death of Dumbledore. Harry was nineteen, though he felt more like one hundred and nineteen, and had to count the candles on his cake that Molly had made him twice, to make certain of how old he was. Molly Weasley had insisted that anyone who could would meet at the Burrow for special events to try to keep things feeling as normal as possible. However, it almost fell to pieces on the first event, Harry's seventeenth birthday, when Ron showed up two hours late holding a limp Hermione in his arms; apparently, they had found a horcrux that didn't wish to be found. It was only after Hermione's persistent insistence after regaining consciousness that they continue to get together that anyone agreed to maintain the tradition.

Harry hadn't wanted to bother anyone or himself by getting together for his nineteenth birthday, but there was something that he couldn't forget wanting and was the only thing he'd asked for: Ginny's hand in marriage. Eleven days later on Ginny's eighteenth birthday, he enjoyed a little more celebration and gave her the only gift she'd asked for: his name.

Dani and Sirius had been there, of course. Pup—their two and a half year old son James—was the official ring bearer, though he sat hugging his father for most of the ceremony because it had been so long since they had been together when James was awake. Sirius's wife, Danielle, sat nestled under his arm looking tired but content as she watched Harry slip a simple ring on Ginny's finger and share a chaste kiss in front of the small gathering.

The rest of the Weasleys were there with the exception of Percy who, the poor soul, had lost his mind early in the War due to a Crucio Curse and was at St. Mungo's. Ginny had vowed then and there to get the person responsible and luckily had done so a few months later with the help of Fred and George. The twins stood behind their parents, their easy-going manner missing at the moment, hidden beneath the surface, and they appeared as tired as the rest of them. Next to them stood Charlie, his arm bandaged and held in place by a sling, the result of an encounter with a Death Eater the previous week. Molly had almost gone mad with guilt but the second eldest Weasley's gloating about the outcome for the Death Eater turned her guilt into annoyance laced with pride quite quickly.

Next to Dani was Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, crying softly, something she had taken to doing as of late when she wasn't spitting nails in battle. Her fierceness while fighting, as opposed to her broken spirit when not, had Ron tied in knots but he had stuck by her side and the two were an intense fighting team. Tonks sat next to Sirius, her usually bright pink hair subdued for the event hung in ringlets around her face, her head resting comfortably on her fiancé's shoulder. Remus had yet to let them set a date for their wedding because he still feared his alter ego and what it could do, even after Bill and Fleur had thrown caution to the wind and gotten married and shown it could work; true, Bill wasn't a full-fledged werewolf but he possessed enough of the tendencies to be feared during the full moon. Lupin knew Tonks was anxious to be married but she didn't pressure him; he was good enough at beating up his own self without added pressure.

After the ceremony, they had agreed to meet at Grimmauld Place later that night to truly celebrate the event with enough rooms for everyone to stay the night if they so chose. Dani, with Pup in tow, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were the first to arrive at the manor. The place was extremely quiet, more so than it had been in far too long. One of Danielle's first accomplishments after becoming Sirius's wife was placing a bewitched, soundproof glass box around the portrait of the matriarch of the Black clan which allowed her to scream and wail all she wanted and kept anyone else from hearing her. Sirius had thanked her royally for it.

The four friends now sat in the study, quietly trying to forget the war raging outside the walls of the home being fought by their fellow Order members currently on duty. If Sirius thought too long on that fact, his stomach began to turn. In the past year, as he'd opened his home to the new Order members, he saw the median age of the group grow smaller and smaller. He had sat in that very study and welcomed the newest member just last week, a mousy-brown headed sixteen year old named Dennis Creevey who was fighting for his brother's honor after the poor kid had almost gotten killed while under the control of an Imperius Curse.

Sirius cleared his mind of the thought and looked up at his cousin whose bubblegum pink hair had returned to all its glory as she subconsciously snuggled against her fiancé. Remus, in turn, averted his gaze momentarily from the book that he and Danielle were reading simultaneously, slipped Tonks's hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her wrist.

Sirius chuckled and adjusted his sleeping son on his chest.

"Something funny, Padfoot?"

"You. You said it could never happen between the two of you and now look."

"I think you know better than any the extent love will go to join two people. Age nor time nor death seems to be a factor anymore."

Sirius turned his gaze to Dani who shared in a mischievous smile. "Right you are old friend." Holding tight to his son, he leaned forward and kissed his wife. Promptly she jumped to her feet and ran from the room, a door slamming in the distance a few moments later.

"Something wrong with the way I kiss?"

Tonks stood and walked out of the room saying, "I'm sure it's just a mild case of disgust."

"Confounded. The lot of them," Sirius quipped, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"Who?"

"Women."

Tonks knocked softly on the bathroom door which Dani was hiding behind and asked softly, "Everything okay, Danielle?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." The door opened slowly to reveal Danielle sitting on the floor, her head hanging in her hands.

"Being married to Sirius that bad?"

Dani's head shot up, a perplexed look on her face before she genuinely laughed. "I guess that looked bad back there, huh?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to break your melancholy with some confusion. Are you going to tell him?"

"How exactly would that go? 'Look, I know we're fighting this war and all but somewhere in the middle of it, Fate decided to toss another kid into the mix'? 'Sides, I'm sure he already knows."

"Really? Then perhaps you should be talking with him before you lose your lunch again."

"Perhaps."

Danielle stood at the open window enjoying the cool summer breeze on her forehead, the brightest star in the heavens smiling down on her. Its namesake, her husband, stepped into the doorframe, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She always knew when he was near; it was like a sixth sense and she loved it.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey, love."

"Pup asleep?"

"Just. He's growing to be more and more like his old man every day. Hermione and Ron just arrived. They said Harry and Ginny are on their way."

She turned from the window and rushed to him, "I'm so sorry Sirius! I didn't know! I mean, I didn't—"

"Love, love, love. What are you apologizing for? This is wonderful!"

"Ill timed."

"Maybe. But it's a baby! How miraculous! James will have a little sister or brother to pester him, we'll have another ankle biter to fill this manor with happiness, and you my dear, are too perfect for words when pregnant. So when do we get to welcome this little bundle of joy?"

"February."

February. Six short months away. Sirius couldn't believe it as he lay and pondered what his wife had told him earlier that night. After crying for nearly an hour, with his constant consoling, Dani had finally agreed to go down to the party and celebrate with Harry and Ginny. She had put on a brave face for the others, had welcomed the congratulations when offered, and wished the newlyweds well when she decided it was time to succumb to the invitations of sleep.

Even with his long absences doing work for the Order and her long missions seemingly overlapping the beginnings and ends of his, he felt like he knew her better than she knew herself. He hated himself for letting the war keep him away for so long; his little son was hardly little anymore and he feared that his Pup's childhood would be gone before Sirius could enjoy it. But he was fighting for his son and the new baby on the way. He was fighting for a safer, happier world for them all; he had to keep reminding himself of that fact.

Tucking his hands behind his head, he took some deeps breaths trying to numb his thoughts. Late nights, when he hadn't been able to apparate home, he'd lie under the stars and think about his family: what Dani was thinking about, what new words baby James was learning, what he was missing. When he was away, his thoughts kept him going; now, they made him restless.

Sirius focused on something his wife had said earlier that night and it helped lull him into a state of comfort. She reminded him, as had Remus earlier, that love truly did miraculous things to bring and keep people together, keep people strong, and keep them alive.

Now, as she slept tight to his side, Sirius couldn't remember a time he loved her greater or felt more helpless to ease her pains. It would all work out; he didn't fear the outcome of the war and he would do what he could to make sure everything turned out okay. He had fought too long and hard to be with Dani to lose it all now.

Turning to her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and enjoyed the sigh she let escape from her dreams. He loved watching her sleep. How he had ever let her slip between his fingers he didn't know, but the few months during his seventh year that they'd spent together were the greatest memories of his life and had helped sustain him while he was trapped in Azkaban. He thought back to that last year of Hogwarts with a smile. Even with the war raging around them now, he realized that the battles he fought that year long ago were more important than anything he did now.

Then was what made now possible. Now was what made it all worth it.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

1976

Sirius stepped out of the carriage and took a deep breath of summer air. He loved being here more than most any other place in the world. "There's just something special about the air at Hogwarts. It's…it's—"

"Magical?" James supplied dryly, nudging his friend out of the way; there was one certain fellow Gryffindor down the way a bit that James was determined to be noticed by from this day on and Sirius was not going to block him for one moment longer. He saw her immediately; her auburn hair seemed to be on fire in the late summer sun.

Sirius rolled his eyes as their friend guffawed at James's joke from the carriage somewhere behind Moony, who was now exiting the compartment of the Thestral drawn vehicle. Padfoot's interest was soon refocused, though, when a carriage six back pulled up close to theirs and its occupants spilled out, one of which being a particular hazel-eyed brunette beauty, a Ravenclaw sixth year. "This year, gentlemen," Sirius said, resting his hands behind his head. "This year I'm making her mine."

Moony stepped next to him and turned towards her although he knew who his friend was talking about. "And she knows this?"

"No. Do they ever?" James supplied. He was used to his friend's allegations of purposed triumph.

"C'mon fellas. You know she's different. This is different." The quartet watched as one of the Ravenclaws made a joke, causing the others to laugh. The brunette tossed her head back and laughed, a magical sound that seemed to enchant those around her. A group of Hufflepuff boys turned toward the sound, smiling at her mirth, causing Sirius to growl deep in his throat.

Lupin cupped him on the shoulder and stated, "Sirius, my friend, she's eluded you for five years. What makes this year different?"

"Because, I want it to be."

"And what she wants?"

"I'm hoping me."

**&!&!&**

The September rains had officially settled over the Hogwarts grounds making the fires roaring in all of the hearths warm and welcome. Danielle flopped onto one of the couches in the library and let the books that had been overloading her arms crash onto the cushions around her. She sighed and picked up the closest to her—_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration—_so it seemed that her Transfiguration homework would be the first thing she tackled tonight.

With Quidditch practices running later and later because of the rain and with her professors laying on the homework thicker than normal, Danielle was finding it near impossible to get all her work done and still have time to sleep, so she'd given up sleep as of late. She could feel the fingers of sleep tickling her mind as she opened the book to chapter four though and she found it much easier to open the book than her eyelids at the moment.

"Maybe a few moments sleep wouldn't hurt," she breathed out, curling her legs up under her and leaning over on the armrest. She propped up the Transfiguration book in front of her, her eyes skimming the first few sentences of the chapter before her eyelids gave up the fight and she drifted off to sleep.

**&!&!&**

"So gents, up for a little excitement this evening?" Sirius dropped his arms around Prongs and Moony's shoulders and rested some of his weight on them. James smirked at Remus's obvious dislike of the subject at hand but Sirius seemed oblivious as he guided them down the hallway.

"I thought you said you wanted to go find your woman to woo."

"Plans change."

"So your charms aren't working on this lass like the others?"

"Charms, hexes, potions, you name it, it hasn't worked."

"Sirius Black!" Lupin stopped, causing Sirius to stumble into James and turn, a mischievous smile on his lips. "You didn't—"

"Of course not Moony. Just making sure you were listening." He turned to the doors they stood before and opened both in a grand gesture. "'Sides, I'm over the bird—," but he stopped his words just as he stopped his feet.

Remus, not paying attention, ran straight into Sirius's back, his nose colliding firmly with the back of Padfoot's head. He peered around his friend, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and saw what the cause of the drama was. "And you say you're over her?"

"Sod off, Moony," Sirius growled under his breath.

"Look, Sirius, obviously whatever you're doing isn't working. Maybe you should just forget this one. Let's go down to the Great Hall and play Wizard's Chess or something."

Crossing his arms over his chest he shrugged, "You guys go on ahead. There's a book I need to check out."

James and Lupin took the hint and departed as Sirius suggested, leaving him to his thoughts. He strolled into the massive library, his eyes never straying from Danielle as she slept, his thoughts never straying from how he would get her to go out with him.

As he stepped closer, she smiled sweetly in her sleep causing his heart to race. What was wrong with him? This girl was his polar opposite on a magnet and he was powerless to stop his attraction to her.

Sitting on the table in front of her, he simply watched her sleeping, slowing his breath so as to not give her any excuse to wake. The book she had been reading was open on the floor, spine up, pages crumpled and folded beneath it. He picked it up and flipped through a few of the pages, flattening them as he did so, bringing back memories of the previous year in Transfigurations.

"She'll never say yes, you know."

Sirius turned to the soft female voice, the corner of his mouth turning upward, "What makes you think I'm asking her a question Andromeda?"

"I've known you far too long Sirius Black to not know that look in your eyes. 'Sides, us bad seeds in the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' must stick together."

Sirius stood and walked over to his cousin who was leaning against a bookcase; he gave her a quick hug and turned to return to his admiring of Dani. "Mum's scorched me off the tapestry, too."

"I s'pose we should consider it an honor," she waited until she had Sirius full attention, a twinkle in her eye. "Little Nymphadora is growing like a weed and already changing her appearance at will, especially when she gets moody."

Sirius had only met the little tyke a few times but since she was Andromeda's daughter, he new he'd always love her. "Meda, what are you doing here? You graduated--"

"I know, I know. But Dumbledore let me come by so I could read through the library's extensive collection on Metamorphmagi." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head a bit. "Enough about me, cousin, let's talk about this girl that you fancy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She snorted a very unladylike snort. "I know the signs in you cousin; when every thing is right with the world, you tend to your hair, when you get all mopey you let it get long and shaggy. Frankly Sirius, you look like a dog."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, "Is that so?"

"Yes," she replied. She turned to the girl on the couch and squinted to get a better look at her. "I remember that girl. Ravenclaw, right? She used to hang out with my friends in that House. She's sharp as a tack that one is; funny, warm, caring. Has to be since she hung out with seventh years at the time. She's not afraid of challenges or what others think of her."

"That I'm not surprised of. She's friends with that Snivellus Snape."

"Meek little know-it-all, killer-good at potions but, not so great with the communication skills?"

"That'd be him."

"See? She's not simply going to say yes because you're trying to woo her, and clumsily I might add. That girl, she cares about the simple things in life; the things done that should go unnoticed but she notices them. She goes for the grand gestures."

"Cousin, that's a contradiction. What do you mean?"

She smiled knowingly and turned to leave the library. "When you figure that out, she'll be ready to say yes," she threw quietly over her shoulder.

**&!&!&**

Sirius left the library later that evening with a pleased smile lighting up his face. He had spent the greater part of two hours sitting next to the sleeping form of Dani, listening to the soft noises she made in her sleep and making excuses when the librarian came over and wanted to wake her. What his cousin had said to him rested heavy on his mind while he worked but he hadn't let it get him too distracted from the job at hand. He realized that if he wanted it to be different with Dani, he was going to have to act differently. Sirius realized that for once in his life he needed to give up everything for what he wanted, even if that meant that he had to stop pursuing her.

He knew she'd never know what he did; he didn't want her to. It was something he would have done for any one of his friends and he definitely wanted to include Danielle in that group. His smiling growing wider, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided that tonight was a good night.

**&!&!&**

Dani woke with a start when she realized someone was standing directly over her. Where was she? The library, now she remembered. And the librarian was standing over her looking less than pleased. Apologizing abundantly to the librarian as she stuffed her things back in her bag, her mind reeled as she tried to get all her senses back intact. She had had the strangest dreams and she half expected Sirius Black of all people to be sitting at her feet when she woke up.

The rain had grown in intensity over the past few hours making it seem even darker than the time of night usually allowed. The library was deserted except for the two women, one of which was now being shooed out before her detentions numbered the amount of books in the stacks.

It wasn't until Dani was safely in the Ravenclaw common room that she took a moment to allow her brain to stop reeling and to take a breath. She was so behind now that her few hours of a catnap would require her to stay up the rest of the night to catch up on her work.

Frustrated, she began to angrily remove her things from her bag and spread them out on the floor around her. How on earth was she going to tackle this mound of work? Plucking up her Transfiguration book, she angrily turned to the page she needed but was perplexed when a few of the pages slid from the binding and into her lap. No, they weren't pages from the book but parchments that had been placed between the pages.

Skimming the top page, anger faded into shock and then into tears as what was before her started to make sense in her brain. Abridgements, for every text she had to read for the week, she realized as she flipped through the pieces of parchment. She would have thought she had picked them up by accident in her haste to leave the library if "For Danielle Afton's Eyes Only" hadn't been written across the top of each page.

Someone had taken their time to help her. It was such a simple thing but such a large gesture that she couldn't keep the tears from falling. Who had done it, though, she didn't know. But when she found out, and she would, she would repay him.

**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and review! 


	4. Detention

Same disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 4:

It had been three weeks since Sirius had offered his impromptu good deed for the decade and Dani was none the wiser as far as he knew; plus, he felt certain that his karma was up because just that morning in the Great Hall at breakfast Danielle had looked up when he had, their eyes met and she bestowed the sweetest smile on him. It was definitely a fine morning.

Sirius sat at the big mahogany table in the library watching her as she sat on the couch from behind his lowered brow. He could tell that something was in her lap that she was reading, but from that distance he couldn't be certain of what it was; he only knew it wasn't a textbook.

Suddenly, she took a sharp breath and held it for what seemed like ages. When she did start to breathe again, it was in short, shallow gulps and it made Sirius's heart race with worry. Something was wrong. When the color drained from her face, he acted on instinct and rushed over to her and sat on the coffee table before her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice cracked betraying her as did the tears in her eyes.

"Dani, tell me what's wrong."

"She's…dead."

Sirius's breath caught in his chest; she had just lost someone she cared for. "Who, love?"

"Anna."

"Anna who? Anna your friend? Your sister?"

"Sister."

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry, I—"

She looked up and over his shoulder as the tears turned to angry ones. "How can someone just kill a character like that?"

Sirius sat up stick straight. "Character? Love, I feel like you're having a conversation thinking I know what's going on inside your head but I don't. Explain."

She held up her book as if it were obvious that's what she was talking about. "One sentence alive and kicking, the next dead as if she magically disappeared. I had to read it six times just to make sure it had happened!"

A puzzled look crossed his face. "And you're crying because Anna, a character in your book, is dead? She's not real."

Dani truly looked at him for the first time and furrowed her brow. "Real or not I'd still grown rather fond of her."

He paused and thought for a moment. "I can understand that. It would stink to just, I don't know, disappear. Me? I want a valiant death."

She blinked and laughed. "You deserve nothing less."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Your death?" Her laughter turning to a smile, she tapped her wand to her book and immediately all signs of troubles, tears, or worries were gone. "The book had a charm on it; it's truly a different experience to read when a book has a magical hold on you." Unexpectedly, she seemed to realize who she was speaking to and her mirth turned to skepticism. "Why do you care? Are you sick or something?"

"Me? No. Why?"

"Well, I mean I know we've spoken over the years but never like this. Like you actually," she faltered and looked away.

"Like I actually what?"

"_Are_ you sick? Maybe _I'm_ sick." She paused, touching her hand to her forehead and listening to the clock chiming. "Flaming Nora! Is that the time? I've got to dash!" She stuffed her bag with her things and ran to the door. Turning slightly she called to him in a stage whisper, "Nice chatting with you, mate! Maybe we can talk more later!"

**&!&!&**

The halls were crowded when Sirius left the library a few short moments later. Being Friday evening, the normal pairings-off was taking place and he found it difficult to weave and bob between the couplings to get to the Great Hall for dinner. Boasting and giggling were the best words to describe the noises echoing around the stone walls of the hallways and it was enough to make a sane man queasy. Why couldn't two people just date without the guy having to put on airs and the girl getting all uptight and antsy when the boy came around?

Turning the corner, Sirius ducked around a seventh year Hufflepuff and almost slipped when he stopped abruptly at the sight he saw. Tucked in the corner by the statue of the humpbacked witch were Dani and a boy—Snivellus. And Snape was actually tinged red with a flush. He watched dumbfounded as his girl ran her hand down Snivellus's arm. All of Sirius's hard work and for nothing. The mangy git had probably assumed responsibility for writing up Dani's textbooks for her. _The nerve_!

Sirius's blood was boiling. He knew that if Snape looked at him at that moment, he would be reduced to cinders from Sirius's stare; that's how angry he was. So much for good karma; all it had done was set him up royally for a spectacular crash and burn.

**&!&!&**

Staring at the stupid lout from behind his curtain of hair, Snape had to try his hardest to keep from whipping out his wand and cursing him during class. His stomach had rolled that morning as he walked to class and realized that, being Monday, it was double Care for Magical Creatures with Gryffindor and he'd be forced to be in the same room as the Arrogant One and the Clod. Just the very sight of Sirius, the smell of his cologne, the sound of his obnoxious laughter made Snape ill to the core.

And Danielle had grown fond of the mangy yob.

Not that Severus cared for that fact; he didn't care one wit who the girl made her acquaintances with usually, but, by being her friend, he was only one degree removed from the troglodyte. Snape had strived since the first time that he met Danielle to ignore her but the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. Sometimes he was skeptical that she had made him her pet project but he'd yet to read an impure thought as to her intentions for their friendship. She had a sharp wit, was at the top of her class, didn't care a bit what others thought about her, and was a pure blood.

Snape chastised himself for allowing that last thought to come to the surface. He had had many discussions with Professor Dumbledore about the narrow minded ways of some and he didn't want his true thoughts and feelings to become known, whatever those may be. The best way to thwart his real feelings from showing was to keep them hidden deep down so that even he didn't know where they lie. It was the only way he would ever survive; it was the only way those around him would survive.

"Psst, hey, Padfoot, he's doing it again," James said under his breath as he glanced across the classroom to where Snape was sitting, staring at them.

"The toerag," Sirius growled, pulling out his wand. "I'll teach him it's not polite to stare!"

**&!&!&**

"Detention!" Sirius mumbled to himself as he trudged up to the Astronomy tower neither satisfied nor vindicated. His plan was to teach Snape a lesson for blushing around Dani as he had a couple weeks ago. Unfortunately, his charm had missed and Sirius had ended up charming a rare Ramora red from its true silver coloring. Professor Kettlburn's shrill chastisement still rung in Sirius ears about how it was a good thing it was only a charm and some such nonsense. But his anger about his precious fish had landed Sirius in detention for the week. A whole week!

Now, it was his responsibility to help clean the Astronomy tower of owl droppings. He had only wanted to teach Snivellus a lesson for talking to—"Dani?"

She looked up from her sweeping and pushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand. "Oh, hullo." She leaned on her mop handle and shot him a smile that sent his heart somewhere to the area of his toes. "Professor McG said I'd have some help tonight."

"You're in detention? Wait, did you just call her Professor McG?"

"Yes. For the rest of the week. And yes; that's how she'd signed the note she sent to me informing me of my detention."

"What did you do?"

She handed him the mop she was propped up with and grabbed a shovel for herself. "I bewitched Professor Binns's blackboard."

"How so?"

"Well, he was talking about some battle or something and I just couldn't keep my eyes open so I thought I'd create a little battle of my own. The left was just about to win; Professor Binns was, well, Professor Binns so—"

"He noticed nothing," Sirius supplied, totally enthralled by her story.

"Exactly. But, Professor McGonagall walked by the room. She wasn't amused. So she gave me an option: clean all blackboards and erasers in Hogwarts for the night or clean the Astronomy tower for a week."

He stopped sweeping and stared at her skeptically. "You had the choice of one night of blackboard cleaning, using magic I assume, or a week of cleaning the Astronomy tower and you chose the latter?"

"Yeah."

He thought about the choice and then realized that by her choosing the work she was presently doing, he got to work with her. "Works for me."

They continued to work in silence for a few moments before she explained, "My greatest fear would be not to be able to see the stars."

He stopped and walked over to her. He thought for a moment before claiming, "I think mine would be to have my freedom to be wrongfully taken from me. Locked up some place, you know?"

"So no desk jobs for you."

"Among other things."

The corner of her mouth tweaked a bit and she leaned in closer. "Hey, look at us. Having a conversation again."

"And I actually understand what we're talking about."

"It wasn't because you were lost before; it's just because you're understanding me better as we talk more." She paused, feeling the heat in her cheeks. She turned and started to work again. "It was bound to happen," she covered before catching one foot on the other and plunging towards the dung-covered floor.

Sirius quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her tight to him. He noticed her hair smelled like peaches and was softer than down. She fit perfectly in his arms, too, he noticed, and her resting hands on his forearms were like fire. "That was cute."

"One time thing. I promise. Thank you for the assistance, Sirius."

Only a week of detention? Surely they deserved more.

* * *

I guess I'll stop asking for your thoughts. But they'd be much appreciated. :) 


	5. A Different Kind of Trouble

same disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 5:

Dani was dreaming her favorite dream. It was of one of the Quidditch games she had played during her sixth year at Hogwarts that had been a catalyst for the life she had now; the life that found her pregnant and fighting a war. In her sleep, she heard Sirius clear his throat and felt him run his finger down her cheek before he quietly got out of bed and left her.

Unexpectedly, her happy dream turned to a different event; a horribly sad memory. She could still hear the screeches of the owls that morning as they delivered the post to all the students in the Great Hall and the color of the note that one certain girl had received that should have gone to Dani.

She rolled over and woke with a start. She didn't know if it was the absence of her husband or her nightmare that had woken her, but both left her greatly unnerved at the moment and she had to get out of the bed before she suffocated under the weight of the blankets. Stumbling to the window, she took in deep breaths and tried to settle her nerves. Slowly it began to work. The stars were bright tonight; not a cloud could be seen. She had always found comfort in the skies; perhaps that's why she chose an eagle for her animagus form.

When she started at Hogwarts she never dreamed that she'd break so many rules—becoming an unregistered animagus being the chief among them—but that was before she grew to know Sirius Black and the band of Marauders. They inspired a little hooliganism in anyone.

Thinking back to her first official act of mischief, she realized that she'd never told Sirius the truth about getting that detention; about how she had heard that he had received detention that morning for charming a Ramora red; about how she knew that Professor McGonagall always walked by her History of Magic class at the same time; about how she scrambled to think of something to do to get in trouble and the board war was the only thing she could think of.

It had been another battle to get Sirius talking that night; that was when they first started clicking, though she didn't let him know that. It was far too fun to play with the mind of the boy that was always frustrating the girls.

Oh! the trouble she started getting into after that first detention but Sirius always seemed to be there for her or, more often than naught, be there with her when she was shirking order and enjoying trouble.

**&!&!&!&**

The very stones that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to be sleeping on this cool October night when a certain sixth year Ravenclaw was out of bed and doing things she shouldn't have been. But she had a good excuse: there was a spectacular meteor shower that night and she just couldn't miss it. The Astronomy tower had called and, since it had been freshly cleaned, she didn't mind enjoying the night up there by herself.

But now she had to sneak her way back to her dormitory, which was not going to be an easy task since all the walls had eyes.

Dani turned the corner as stealthily as she could so that she didn't disturb any of the slumbering paintings awake to tell on her. It was late on Friday night—truthfully extremely early on Saturday morning—and she was where she wasn't supposed to be. Ahead of her, she heard talking and she knew that it wasn't the portraits having a late night rendezvous. Flattening against the wall, she held her breath and would have given anything for an invisibility cloak at the moment.

The voices grew closer and she realized it was Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore talking in hushed whispers about something she knew she shouldn't be hearing. Hoping for a miracle, she felt a rush of fabric around her and a hand clamp on her mouth. His voice was steady and barely louder than a butterfly landing. "Don't make a sound."

She looked into Sirius' eyes as he flattened against her, trapping her to the wall. Around them was a gauzy material that she knew wasn't a mere robe. She nodded and tried to pull away from him, the close proximity making her heart race, but she didn't succeed; Sirius wouldn't let her move. She rolled her eyes to the left as Dumbledore and McGonagall popped into view, still talking, "Are you going to tell her, Albus?"

"I see no point in ruining her last year and a half of schooling. She cannot do anything about it now but fret."

"But, still—"

He put up his hand, stopping her speech and her walking.

They were mere feet away from the hidden students and as a reflex, Dani stepped sideways, bumping right into her coconspirator's chest and further into his embrace. _Merlin's beard, there goes my heart racing again, _she thought, holding her breath to keep from giving away their location

"Minerva, trust me on this. She has a lot to experience before the timeframe of that prophesy is to even start. I'm afraid that she will live lifetimes of joys and sorrows until she will meet her fate. Why trouble her now? Now come, it is late and past our bedtimes." He started walking again and seemed to look right at Dani and Sirius. "I imagine it's past everyone's bedtime."

Sirius waited a full two minutes after the teachers left before pulling the hood from their heads and grabbing her by the shoulders to place her an arm's distance from him. "Close call."

"Why am I not surprised that you have an invisibility cloak?"

"Why, you're quite welcome. No trouble at all. I just made a mad dash down the hall to hide you and risked getting my own skin in hot water."

"That's not an answer and you know it."

"I borrowed it. Can I walk your disembodied head back to your dormitory?"

She looked down and was shocked to see her body missing, though she knew it would be. "Sure."

They headed off towards the west side tower where Ravenclaw's dormitory was and had walked down quite a few halls before Sirius asked, "Did you hear about Professor Binns?"

"No. What?"

"Apparently, he went to teach a lesson and left something behind in his chair in the teachers' lounge. His body."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"So he bored his own self to death. Unbelievable. Who's going to replace him?"

"It appears that they asked him to stay on if he so chose. And he did. I bet they didn't want to ask anyone else for fear they'd suffer the same fate."

"I bet," she said, barely containing her laughter.

"So, this Quidditch match that the professors have agreed to let us have—"

"Which I'm sure you're a very big proponent of."

He didn't answer that directly but the wicked grin that crossed his face provided all the information she needed. They had arrived at the Ravenclaw dormitory but he wasn't ready to let her go. "Are you going to play in it?"

"I'm sure I will. I've been told I'm the best Beater that Ravenclaw's ever had."

"If you do say so yourself? I can't wait to play against you."

She pulled out of the cloak and turned to face him. "I do say so. And let the games begin, Black." Stepping into the Ravenclaw common room, she felt the heat in her cheeks. Why did she have to blush so easily? And why was she so flirty with him?

**&!&!&!&**

The night of the Halloween Quidditch match came with much anticipation and a little worry for Dani. Every time she had seen Sirius in the halls, he seemed deep in thought and as if at any moment he might fray at both ends if given the chance. Surely there was more on his mind then the match.

She quickly laced up the front of her Quidditch robes and ran her hand over her stomach to calm the butterflies wrestling around in there. For some reason she felt as if something major was going to happen tonight; good or bad, she didn't know which and that truly worried her. Maybe both would happen, she thought, as she grabbed her Cleansweep and headed towards the field.

When the Bludger hit her, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her out of the arena, she realized that the butterflies might have been telling her that the end was near. Then she saw him speeding towards her faster than a racing mustang colt. He had determination in his eyes. Perhaps he was going to save her but she only had one thought on her mind: don't let the Bludger go or it might hit him.

She thought she heard him call out to her but couldn't be sure; she couldn't get her mind to focus on anything. She felt her arm stretch out to him and briefly their fingertips touched. With one last burst of speed, he shot closer and grabbed her wrist, pulling up before they smashed into the ground.

She felt the Bludger squirm in her arms as they tumbled and rolled onto the ground, his arms around her to protect her from getting hurt. He smelled really wonderful, like a strong breeze from the back of a broom mixed with pumpkin spices and freshly cut spring onions. Dani thought it was funny the things the mind focused on when other things were going on. Finally they stopped reeling, the only thing moving now being the Bludger.

"Why didn't you let that go?" he asked breathlessly, and was that relief? Dani wasn't sure. She opened her arms and watched as the ball flew back to the game.

"Because," she began, her mind starting to work again, "if I had, it would have hit you." She thought back to the last time he had helped her and now this time. She was making it a habit to need saving and Sirius always seemed to be there for her. "I guess thanks are in order?"

_Finally_, he thought. "I would hope so."

"Thank you, Sirius," she said, not wanting to but forcing herself to turn away from him and climb to her feet. She promptly showed her amazing walking skills by tripping immediately.

**&!&!&!&**

Dani sat down on the bed she shared with her husband and chuckled at the memories of the rest of that fateful night. Not only had he given her his pet nickname for her—Gracie—that night but it had also been the night of their first kiss. _That kiss_! She still flushed at the memory of it and all the kisses after that one.

No matter what had happened when they were together, Sirius had always been there for her and to protect her. He seemed to know when she needed him just as she knew when he was near. Shuddering at the times he hadn't been—when he broke up with her and when he vanished through the veil—she chastised herself for always remembering the bad memories over the good but she just couldn't keep herself from doing it for some reason.

Lying down, she forced all the bad from her mind and tried to focus on the good; there was one memory in particular that always brought a smile to her lips. She thought of that as she tried to forget the war and Sirius' sleeplessness and her growing family that needed protecting. The worries would still be there tomorrow, after all.


	6. Let's not fight

Same disclaimers. Thank you so very much The Singer in White and rupertlovesme for the reviews! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. 

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sirius shook his head to clear his mind of his reminiscing and breathed a frustrated sigh. He needed sleep but it wasn't going to be coming tonight. He cleared his throat and ran his finger down her cheek before, as still as night, climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Perhaps some of Dani's biscuits would help ease his mind; they always had in the past.

As he stepped off of the last step into the kitchen, he realized he wasn't the only Order member having sleeping woes that night.

"Moony? Everything alright?"

"I've been thinking."

"Ah, that dreaded bug."

"Did it get you as well, old friend?"

Sirius nodded and poured himself some milk to enjoy with the cookies. "Woman troubles as well, mate?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Sitting down at the table, Sirius chuckled a bit and chomped into a cookie.

Lupin pinched a cookie from the plate and ate it before saying, "It's not fair that she loves me. I could hurt her."

Sirius sighed and dusted the crumbs from his fingers. "What was it that you said earlier? Love does anything to get two people together?"

"_People_, Sirius," Remus explained, standing so he could pace the length of the kitchen. "Not a _werewolf_."

"Remus, stop. You are a human, first and foremost. Do you think I fear Dani for being a fish?" He was, of course, referring to his wife's unfortunate reaction to a cross-breed Polyjuice Potion that they'd yet to find a cure for. She had used it for so long that Madame Promfrey thought the side-effects—scales on her stomach and the ability to breathe underwater—might be permanent.

"Sirius! She has fish-like tendencies. She's not going to bite your head off or rip you into ribbons."

"I don't know, mate. Have you seen her near water?"

"Padfoot, do you remember when she came in contact with my alter ego? What if that had been Tonks? And what if you're not there to stop me again?"

Sirius breathed slowly out through his nose and slumped in his chair. Of course he remembered that cold, early December night. He could still feel the blood rush to his head on that night when he realized she was in the forest helping a professor. Moony had almost gotten her.

**&!&!&!&**

1976

Dani inched backwards on her hands and knees until her back was firmly against a tree. Instantly her heart shot into her throat and tears prickled behind her eyes. There was so much she was going to miss, so much she wasn't going to be able to tell people.

The forest whispered around her as if excited for the impending death. Her impending death. And then all went quiet; deathly quiet. The werewolf inched closer and sniffed the air and the only thing that crossed Dani's mind was that he was making sure he was all alone to enjoy in her kill and the aftereffects.

Suddenly, a large, beautiful brown stag appeared from the beast's right and rammed its rack against the werewolf's side, forcing a yelp from the large creature. She didn't know who was more surprised: the werewolf or herself. Mesmerized, Dani watched as the two animals fought, almost more like roughhousing than fighting even though she knew that the werewolf wanted blood. Thankful it wasn't hers at the moment, her mind didn't want to stop working because she was determined to find a way to help the stag as soon as her legs found their strength again.

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and a strong arm wrap around her middle. "Don't make a sound," he breathed in her ear.

Nodding slightly, relief flooding her as Sirius pulled her safely around the tree and wrapped both arms around her, all she could do was look at his face as if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't in a dream. He peered around the tree, keeping an eye on the fight.

Finding her voice, she exclaimed, "Sirius, we have to help that deer!"

He chuckled and looked at her, "I think he can hold his own." No sooner had he said this than the werewolf slashed the stag across the back causing the deer to scream. Sirius growled in frustration, "Oh bloody hell!"

She rolled over on her knees and watched the fight as well. "See? We've got to help him!"

"_We_ don't have to do anything. _You _stay here." He stood and started moving towards the fight but stopped when she latched her hands around his forearm, the look in her eyes pleading. "Love, you've got to let me go. I know him."

"Which one?"

"Both," he replied. He glanced at the fight before kneeling in front of her and cupping her cheek in his hand. "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Sirius! You ask me this now?"

"Alright, alright; the short of it: Moony's a werewolf and that's Prongs fighting with him. I'll be right back." He pulled her to him and kissed her before turning and transforming into his large black dog form.

She should have been shocked. She should have fainted. Instead, she sat rapt with attention, her knuckles turning white as she held onto a stick she'd found on the ground. Her eyes grew wide as Sirius grabbed roughly onto the scruff of the werewolf's neck with his teeth, shaking his head back and forth, momentarily subduing the strange beast.

Together with the stag, the huge dog chased, wrangled, and pushed the werewolf towards the Whomping Willow where a small, ugly rat was waiting. Dani feared for their lives and hers as well for she knew the tree's history but she couldn't help inching towards it to keep an eye on the action. With one final head butt from the stag, forcing a low howl from the werewolf, Lupin disappear beneath the Willow's roots and Prongs and Padfoot seemed to visibly sigh with relief.

Slowly, the Padfoot turned and began to amble towards her. Cocking her head to the left, she studied the animal with visible excitement. The eyes were the same stormy gray that she found comfort in, the strut was definitely Sirius's, the emotion and feelings showing on his furry face were even the same.

The dog stopped a few feet away from her, studying her with his keen eyesight. She started to grow nervous when he began to sniff the air, much like the werewolf had before wanting to eat her. Suddenly, the canine lunged at her, knocking her backwards, his big front paws resting on her shoulders.

And then he licked her face.

Morphing back into his human form, Sirius couldn't contain his Cheshire grin. Dani had a smile of her own but for slightly different reasons. "Sorry, love," he began, in no hurry to move, "couldn't resist."

She tucked her hands behind her head and giggled a bit, "It's alright, Sirius. I learned something tonight; I'm in a good mood."

"About?"

"Boys and beasts—not that different."

Sirius scoffed, stood and helped her to her feet. "Throwing insults at the chap that just saved your life?"

"Of course not," she said, walking away. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she added, "When I see James, I'll thank him profusely!"

Sirius hissed and ran up behind her, locking his arms around her middle and swinging her off her feet. She erupted in a fit of giggles which complimented Sirius's barked laughter well.

As they stepped through the massive front doors, Dani placed her fingers over his lips to quiet his boisterous talking for it was much too late for the two of them to be out in the hallways together. "I think it's best if we say our goodbyes for the night here. Everywhere else has eyes."

Grabbing the hand over his mouth, he took it down and around his back, forcing her into a hug. "Ah, but I'm not ready to say goodnight. My woman was in a hairy predicament tonight and I want to make sure all the nightmares are chased off before I leave her for the evening."

She rolled her eyes and said softly, "Oh, bother."

"No bother t'all, love," he responded, the look in his eyes playful and asking for some good-natured banter in return.

Instead, she involuntarily shuddered at the bad memory that popped into her head and his playfulness turned to concern. Rubbing her arms through her winter cloak, he murmured, "Let's go down to the kitchens and get you some cocoa."

Danielle followed mutely as he led her down the staircase to the right of the main stairs, down a corridor to a painting of fruit, and into the kitchens after tickling a pear in the painting. He helped her up on the counter and she kicked her legs back and forth like a little kid. "A midnight snack? What will it be madam?"

She seemed to come out of her daze, "Ice cream. With chocolate sprinkles."

"Ice cream? It's freezing out!"

Smiling impishly, she tapped her chin as if thinking and revised her choice. "Biscuits, then; chocolate and peanut butter."

Sirius diligently looked around, regretful when he didn't find anything. "Sorry, love. It appears the house elves haven't made a batch of biscuits fitting that description."

"Well then, we'll have to make our own."

"Do you have a solution for everything?"

"Usually and if not, the cookies help."

**&!&!&!&!&**

"Sirius, old friend, you're miles and miles away."

"More like years and years."

"Are you going to take Baby James to Arabella Figg's today?"

"As soon as Dani wakes. We thought it best; to protect him and all. You're still going to be secret keeper for us, right?"

"Of course."


	7. His One Weakness

Same disclaimers. Thanks rupertloveme for the great review! This quick update's because of you!

* * *

Chapter 7: His one weakness

Baby James was crying and it woke Dani from her dreamless sleep. She hurried over to his room and pulled her son into her arms to keep from waking the rest of the house. He had been having several nightmares lately, mainly ones where his father was missing, and it always broke Dani's heart to have to need to comfort him. No child deserved to go through war.

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep him from all his heartaches, they were a natural part of life, but as long as he fit in her arms she'd comfort him. Goodness knew she had had her fair share of sorrows but she felt they shaped her to who she was today and one day they'd do the same for James.

Rocking her son slowly, she thought about the horrible nightmare she'd had earlier that night. If that owl hadn't confused who to take the note to, and she had received it instead of that other girl, would she and Sirius have stayed together? Why did it still bother her so much, anyways?

"Maybe it was meant to happen."

She turned her head to her husband and sighed, "I'm slipping. I didn't know you were there."

He came into the room and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her and their son in his arms. "You knew. You were just thinking about that note."

"And how do you know that?"

"You always get the same sad expression on your face when you think about it. I'd recognize it anywhere. Just like that smile you get when you think about that kiss."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I think, even with the heartbreak, we were supposed to split for that length of time. Just so we could find each other again and realize what we had, and have."

"That sounds like a Muggle movie. Did you steal it from somewhere?"

He chuckled, "I did not, I swear it." She shifted in his arms and got comfortable. James had fallen back asleep and was breathing heavy. Sirius continued in a hushed voice. "I still remember your graduation day. Seeing you so content? One of my last happy memories before…," he trailed off and rested his forehead against her hair.

She changed the subject. "Is Remus still up to being our secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure it's the right thing to take James to Arabella Figg's house? She has all those cats. And Harry wasn't particularly happy being there growing up."

"True. But that was before he knew she was a Squib. Now he thinks she's grand."

"Sirius, if something happens to us—"

"It won't. We're going to be fine. I promise." He paused as baby James sighed in his sleep. "Do you regret what we're doing?"

She didn't respond for the longest time, so long in fact that Sirius thought she might have drifted off, but finally she responded softly like she was talking in a dream. "I was about twenty when Dumbledore sent me on my first extended mission. I swear he sent me on those to keep the two of us from killing each other. Remember the fights we used to get in?"

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She tapped her thumb on his leg, thinking. "When Wormtail framed you, Dumbledore and I were the only ones that didn't trust what happened, though Dumbledore didn't voice his thoughts. Being out there alone, I had a lot of time to think. Even though I thought you'd hurt me, I knew that you'd never hurt the Potters; that you couldn't be evil."

"Thank you for that."

"A lot of good it did. That's why I kept fighting. That's why I continue to fight. To protect the innocent like you. Like our son. And Harry and the lot of them. And whatever happens to me will happen. I just have to keep telling myself that."

"We're going to be fine." But Sirius wasn't certain if he was trying to convince her or himself.

**&!&!&!&**

Sirius smiled as he watched Baby James chase a cat across the garden. The boy had arrived on Sirius' birthday a few yeas ago and had been the best gift he'd ever been given. And now he had another little one on the way. He just couldn't stop thinking about that fact.

"Sirius?"

He jolted awake, realizing Arabella had been talking to him. "Sorry. Didn't catch that."

"New fathers," Arabella began, taking a sip of tea, "whether one child or a hundred their minds are always elsewhere; either on their family or what they're missing out on."

Dani laughed as Sirius' ears turned red.

"I assure you it's the former."

Patting her husband's knee, Dani said, "Thank you again, Arabella. It will help knowing James is safe."

"Not another word about it, deary. I'm glad that, if I can't be helping in the trenches, I can be helping in this way. How is it going, if I may ask? It's been a bit since I was able to get to an Order meeting."

Dani sighed and Sirius answered. "It's like a tug-a-war; one side seems to gain strength, then the other. I guess all wars are like that."

"Any end in sight?"

The couple grew silent. Arabella held her hands out to Baby James and he ran into them, happy and a needed distraction for the adults. "It will all work out, dearies. Send Harry my best. We're rooting for him."

"Of course," Dani responded, thankful that James would be taken care of even though her heart was breaking.

Remus popped into view at her right along with Kingsley Shacklebolt who would be performing the Fidelius Charm. Sirius took his son from their friend and tossed the boy in the air a few times earning energetic giggles from James. The unseen tension around the adults seemed to dissolve and, for a brief moment, they all seemed content.

Dani stood and entered Sirius' embrace, wrapping her arm around their son's back. "Be good, Jamesie."

"Yes, mommy."

"Why do I not believe that," she asked, placing her forehead against his.

"He's got too much of me in him."

She chuckled, "Wouldn't have him any other way. Okay, let's do this before I lose my nerve."

Sirius grew solemn. "This is the best thing. We can't keep popping in and out at Grimmauld Place. We could get ambushed."

"And surely not here, you're right."

**&!&!&!&**

"Don't you just love a good ambush, Crabbe?" Goyle stood over the writhing female form and smirked at his counterpart. The two had been friends since their days at Hogwarts, their sons had become friends, and they had served the Dark Lord faithfully since his first rise to power. The Dark Lord always sent them out together because, according to him, it took the two of them to have one complete thought. They didn't quite understand that. But now they had a gift to give to their master and he would reward them handsomely for it.

"Yes, Goyle. It proves to be most fruitful. But where's the fun in capturing something dumb enough to fight a war while pregnant? It's like going Thestral hunting after just killing someone. There's no point."

Goyle looked dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

"Thestrals? You can only see them if you've seen someone die. If you kill someone they die. Therefore you can see Thestrals! You really are dense, Goyle."

Dani grunted through gritted teeth, "Maybe pin-the-tail on a Thestral would be more apropos."

Goyle returned his attention to his Cruciatus Curse and asked, "What did you call us you filthy Mudblood lover?" When Dani didn't respond he chuckled triumphant and continued, "When will that git husband of hers get here? I'm sick of standing over her body."

"Soon. And then we can take both of them back to Cambridge where the Dark Lord's headquarters are—"

"Hush, Crabbe!"

"Ahh, who's she going to tell?"

"You're secret keeper for now. You're supposed to keep your mouth shut!"

"She'll be insane soon enough and then dead—"

"Want to bet?" The voice came from nowhere as did the charms and spells that turned Crabbe and Goyle into the equivalent of a big pile of unnatural human attributes.

The other Black rushed over to the cursed one and knelt carefully next the still convulsing body. "This was such a stupid idea!" Slowly, the shaking subsided and the previously incapacitated Black took Remus' hand as help to sit up.

Remus looked at the speaker and interjected, "Better this way than what was intended. Imagine if that had been you and the baby?" He turned his attention to the cursed "Dani" and asked, "Sirius, how did you know they were going to use Dani to get to you?"

Dani, or rather Sirius, shook his head as if clearing out the cobwebs and explained, "Well, they know that my family is my one weakness and, since they couldn't get James, I knew they'd come for her to get to me." Gradually, Dani's soft features began to grow harder, hazel eyes turning gray and brown hair growing blacker and shorter.

"Well, I just got a glimpse of what our kids will look like in twenty years and, quite frankly, it's a bit scary."

The corner of Sirius' mouth turned upward, "Love you too, love." With Remus and Dani's help, Sirius stood and seemed to realize what had happened. "We've got to go to Cambridge!"

"Relax. _Relax_, old friend! I've already sent Tonks and Fred, George and Bill, and Hermione and Ron on reconnaissance missions but I doubt they'll find anything."

"You never know."

Kissing her husband's cheek, Dani stepped back and retrieved her wand from her pocket. "Finally, we're getting the higher up Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time now." And then she apparated away.

"Dani!!" Sirius yelled at the void she left behind.


	8. Wisdom

Same disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 8: Wisdom

February hung heavy in the air making it seem as if time itself had frozen. Bill walked slowly through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts and tried to keep his footfall as quiet as possible. He knew she had taken up the hallowed halls of Hogwarts as her safe haven but he'd yet to tell Sirius; Dani had become as skittish as a dear after they had used her husband as bait and, since then, she hadn't let Sirius find her. Bill suspected that's why she chose Hogwarts to hide in; the charms and spells that protected it hid her as well.

Hogwarts had officially closed its doors after Harry's sixth year and Dumbledore's death and since then only the ghosts and portraits occupied the castle regularly. Order members periodically popped in to catch a quick doze or tend to battle wounds but they rarely stayed for long, almost as if they were paying respects to Dumbledore's memory by not bringing the fight back to the grounds. Of course, battles had still been fought there; Death Eaters weren't as big of sticklers for the rules as Order members were.

Bill now stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She fluffed her curls to frame her fat face and said, with honor, "Password?"

Heaving a sigh, Bill asked, "Is she in there?"

"That's not the password."

"C'mon, Lady. You remember me. Let me in."

"Not without the password. I kept out Sirius Black; I'll keep you out too."

"She's not even a Gryffindor!"

The Fat Lady stuck out her bottom lip. "You know it's been awfully lonely around here without you wizards and witches running around! And it's not exactly like there are any Gryffindors for her to be intruding on."

"Except for me. I was a prefect and Head Boy. I set the passwords, not her. Now, let me in."

"Password?"

Bill sighed but responded defiantly, "Peace."

"So shall it be." The portrait swung forward, granting him access to his old commons room which he walked slowly into, not wanting to spook his friend.

Dani was reading a book in the armchair closest to the roaring fire, her eyes not moving across the pages before her.

"Magic-Elle, you're a sight for sore eyes."

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Hey."

"You've had us all worried. You look, well, you look very pregnant."

Chuckling, she patted her stomach, "Nine months will do that to a woman. I'm surprised the little tyke hasn't come wand out, ready to fight. He or she is a Black, after all."

"I can see it now. Like Athena bursting from the head of Zeus."

She stood and walked over to the fire, "What I wouldn't give for a tenth of her wisdom."

"Greyback and Avery were brought in last week." She nodded but didn't show any emotions to the news. He continued, "We found the Lestranges where you left them. You're quite the fighter even with that little one."

"I got lucky is all. Sirius was following me. I apparated back to Grimmauld Place and they were snooping around."

"He misses you." When she didn't respond he changed the subject. "Why did you choose the Gryffindor tower and not the Ravenclaw one?"

This earned a wicked grin from his former babysitter. "Where's the fun in being the only person here if you can't break a few of the outstanding rules? Plus, the Fat Lady enjoys my company."

"Who wouldn't, Elle? Come. Sit. Let's have a chat."

She complied and they sat on the sofa; he took her hands in his. "Now, I don't want to shock you but you're pregnant."

Mocking astonishment, Dani lightly slapped his shoulder. "What? No way!"

He continued his teasing, "Yes. And you need to come back to the Order so we can take care of you."

"Oh bother," she responded, pulling her hand away that he still held.

"I don't know if you know this but portraits don't make the best midwives."

She exhaled, "I don't want to be any part of using Sirius as bait again. You don't know what that was like for me."

"So you'd rather not see him at all?" Again, she didn't say anything and he changed the subject. "Do you remember that one time when you were babysitting us and Fred and George glued Charlie's head to the wall?" He paused as she laughed. "Or the time they gave him that candy that made him talk like a girl? Your laughter was the catalyst that made them continue down the path they're on now."

"No. It's safe to say they would have done it anyway," she said through her mirth.

"What about Percy? Alive: he has a chance to come back to us. If you hadn't gotten there when you had, he might be dead."

She sobered. "You give me too much credit."

"Do I? How about when you saved Mum's life last year? You. Alone. Is that giving you too much credit?"

"I was lucky."

"Dani. You're one of us. You have been from the beginning. You're an equal not a superhero."

"Gee, thanks for knocking my ego back in place."

"I do what I can. Come back to us? I won't be held responsible for my tongue telling Sirius where you are."

Tears filled her eyes. "He knows where I am. I told him I didn't ever want to see him again. It hurt too much."

"You know he knows you didn't mean it."

"But he complied."

"Because he loves you. He did what you wanted. Now do what he wants; what we all want. Come back to us."

Several minutes passed before her responding, "Okay."

"Good. Ron will be by tonight to help you home. It's better at night to hide your, erm, well—"

"Yes. Please make me realize more my bulbous nature."

**&!&!&!&!&**

Sirius hadn't seen his wife in two months. Every time he felt like he was going to catch her, she seemed to jump three apparitions ahead of him. He had complied to not come see her at Hogwarts but that didn't stop him from trying to catch her outside its walls. She had gotten the Lestranges, a tremendous boost to the morale of the good and he wanted nothing more than to give her the reward she deserved. Sirius was desperate to see her, hold her, kiss her; the second pup for their litter was coming due and he was worried that the added travel and stress would cause her to go into labor at a truly unfortunate time. And on top of all that, he felt an uneasy dread hanging over everything.

He seemed to have lost his connection with her over the past two months; Dani throwing a pillow at his head and telling him she never wanted to see him again might have been the cause. He feared deep down in the parts of his soul he never showed that she might have stopped loving him but he never allowed that thought to come out. _There is just too much in the air to feel one certain emotion and sensing Dani is just muddled in the mix,_ he thought as he entered the Weasleys' kitchen from the garden, He was surprised to find it already occupied—the Burrow had been vacated much like Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts.

"Oh, hullo Fred, George."

"Sirius," they responded, looking up from the table where a scattering of sweets colored the area.

"Getting into trouble?"

"Never," Fred said.

Flopping down in a chair across from them, he picked up one of the candies and examined the exterior. "And what malady would I suffer if I eat this?"

George peered over his hand and shook his head. "That's a Giggling Gumdrop. We've started a new line of sweets: they all bring euphoric sensations. Laughing Licorice, Warm Fuzzies Fizzy Drops, Content Candy Corns—"

"Happy Hags' Heads…We thought it best," Fred clarified, pushing around the candies, sorting them into groups.

"You feel it too then?"

"Feel what?" they asked looking up at him. Sirius waved it off and picked up some Content Candy Corns and slipped them into his pocket.

"What do you hear from the misses?"

**&!&!&!&!&**

Sirius hadn't thought about Fred's question since he'd asked it twelve hours earlier. That was when everything had either fallen apart or come together depending which side one was on. Right after the question was asked, Ron and Hermione rushed into the kitchen.

_Ron exclaimed, "It's happening! Harry and Voldemort!"_

"_Let's go!" Sirius ordered, jumping from his seat. _

"_No, Sirius. He wants you to go save my parents," Ron said, shaking his head for emphasis. "We got word that Lucius had them cornered at the Shrieking Shack. We took Tonks and went to investigate; we all touched a portkey."_

"_Fred and George can go."_

"_No, Sirius," Hermione interjected, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. "This is how Harry wants it. You promised!"_

_His head drooped and he nodded allowing Hermione to pull him out of the house to apparate to the Shrieking Shack. _

"Sirius!" His godson's shout shook him from his musing. Harry rambled over to him and Hermione and pulled them into a hug; he was as excited as an electrified poker. In a voice that was tired and belied his age, Harry continued, "I can't believe it's over."

Hermione looked around and asked anxiously, "Harry, where's Ron?"

Harry's face was as stone, his voice not revealing any emotions. "After what happened with Dani last night? I assume he's attached to a butter beer bottle—"

Sirius' tired mind finally found his voice, "Dani? What about her?

Furrowing his brow, Harry quirked his head to the side and asked, "Sirius, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I sent Ron to pick her up last night when Hermione got you to go fight Lucius and send Fred and George to the fight with Voldemort. He was to take Dani to Arabella's. Bill was to convince her to go and Ron was to escort her. It was to be a surprise for you."

Sirius had only ever heard Harry ramble so emotionlessly when he'd talked about Dumbledore's death. Impatiently, the older man rolled his hand in the air, urging Harry to speed up his story.

"They came across Narcissa and Draco at the Dursley's of all places. Gave them a right scare from what I hear."

""Harry, on with it!"

"Ron said that they fought spell for spell and then Dani went into labor and something in Narcissa snapped."

"Snapped?" He was shocked. The blood drained from his face, "Oh bloody hell."


	9. Fight or Flight?

same disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 9: Fight or Flight?

Hermione pulled Sirius into the garden and they apparated to the forest outside Hogsmeade.

Ron watched them disappear, whispering under his breath, "Be safe, Hermione." He turned to his brothers. "Go help Harry and Tonks at the cemetery that he took us to. I've got to go get Dani to the safety of Arabella's. Fred, George: be careful!"

"You too little brother," they responded, running out the door and disappearing as Hermione and Sirius had. Ron ran out to the shed and unlocked it using the first real spell he'd ever learned; he smiled at remembering the first time he'd heard the incantation properly. If he had known then that the bushy-headed, brown-eyed know-it-all would become the love of his life, he might have been nicer to her at the time.

Grabbing a broom, he followed the actions of the others and apparated to where he was needed most.

**&!&!&!&**

Ron felt weird flying through the hallways of Hogwarts as if he were breaking a rule during his school days but some of the charms protecting the school still stood and thus he couldn't apparate onto school grounds or do a number of other things that would have gotten him to Dani much quicker. He arrived at the Fat Lady and shouted the password his brother had given him before she could even ask for it and flew into Gryffindor tower.

Dani chuckled when he flew in. "You make quite an entrance. But if you expect me to ride out on that thing, you're sorely mistaken."

Ron looked around as if he were nervous to be in the room again. He looked at the table where he and Harry had occupied late nights, Hermione reading over their homework, making it perfect. He shuddered and began speaking without ever locking his gaze with Danielle's; a nervous habit he'd picked up so as not to ever be caught off-guard again. "McGonagall and Hermione pulled some strings and opened a couple spots on the Floo Network for us but we have to hurry because there's going to be a distraction at a certain time to make sure no one stops us along the way."

"Well that sounds—no, I can't lie. That doesn't sound fun. That sounds—have you ever been pregnant and used the Floo Network? It's just as bad as brooms."

"Er, erm," his voice tapered off and he made a guttural noise that sounded like a question of some sort but as if he couldn't commit to just one. "I'm sorry Dani but we don't have time to argue."

The older woman walked over to the young man and cupped his cheek with her hand. She studied his face, staring deep into his eye as if trying to see his soul. "I still see it."

"What?"

"That spark. That Weasley fire. Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When this war is over? Find your sense of humor again. Go back to being young at heart."

The edge of his mouth turned upward and he nodded. He watched as she turned and collected her bag. "Of course," she began, turning back to him, "you didn't have much of a sense of humor to begin with."

He genuinely smiled at that and pulled out a bag of Floo powder.

**&!&!&!&**

Hermione straightened from her bow and walked over to Buckbeak. The hippogriff affectionately rubbed its hard beak against her shoulder and she petted its nose as if it were a horse. Sirius reached down from the back of the large beast and hoisted the young witch up behind him.

"Are you certain this is the only way to the Shrieking Shack?"

"With all the charms and protection spells we put on the place? Yes."

Buckbeak ran across the forest floor and took flight, angling towards the rundown dwelling. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around Sirius' middle as the hippogriff climbed skyward to clear the tree line. She had run it through her mind several times already but she found herself trying to figure out the details as they flew. The Death Eaters must have followed the Weasleys from where they had apparated to the shack; it was the only way they would have been able to get around needing the secret. And of course they couldn't make the shack unplottable because every witch or wizard knew the tales about the Shrieking Shack and where it was.

Her mind turned to Ron and butterflies filled her stomach. She thought about the previous night, about their fight and how he'd swept her off her feet and left her speechless for the first time in a long time.

"_Honestly Ronald, you can be so infuriating."_

"_Yeah? Well so can you! But you know that's one of the things I love about you."_

_Hermione was speechless. She sat there next to him stunned._

"_Wow, that's a load off my chest."_

_She stiffened. "Saying you love some part of me was a load to bare? Well, I'm sorr—"_

"_Hermione Granger, don't let fear cause you to say another word you're going to regret." _

"_Fear is it now?" _

"_Yes. Fear. You're afraid because you can't figure this out using your books."_

"_Are you talking about yourself or love?"_

_He leaned back and locked his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes he responded, "Take your pick."_

"_Well it can't be love because I've been in love before." Ron whipped his head to face her and looked hurt, she continued quickly, "And I don't want to figure you out because I like it when you surprise me. Like saying you love me. Whenever that will be."_

"_C'mon Hermione, you know—"_

"_No, I don't. I mean, I like to think—"_

"_There you go using your head again. What does your heart say?"_

_She stood and started pacing in front of him. "It says we've been fighting this war for too long. It says things aren't like they were when we were sixth years. It says we have both changed, a lot, since I first…"_

"_Fell in love? With me?"_

_She looked at him. It amazed her how much he'd grown and matured in the last few years. And how well he knew her. "Yes."_

_He stood and grasped her hands in his. "Yeah. Look; yes it's been a long two years; yes we've changed a lot. But we've changed together. I couldn't fight so hard without you by my side—"_

"_And I wouldn't hope for tomorrow without knowing you'd be there."_

_Ron chuckled. "We're a couple of sapheads, you know that?"_

"_Yes. I don't believe anyone can accuse us of losing touch with our feelings."_

"_Why, you really want me to say it, don't you?"_

"_Yes please," she whispered._

"_Hermione, I love you."_

"Hermione?" Sirius pulled her from her memory; they had landed on the roof near a large hole. "Are you ready to fight?"

**&!&!&!&**

"Fred! George! Glad you could make it!" Harry shouted over the din of battle as if they'd just joined him for a party. George shot a spell over the top of a tombstone so that Fred could slide in next to Tonks. She was cradling her left arm against her body; her robe's sleeve was singed from where a spell had caught it.

Across the way another cluster of Order members were fending off the attacks of the entourage of Death Eaters, Voldemort among them, leading from the rear. Harry was trying to do the same; conserve his energy as best he could. Kingsley aimed a stunning spell at the opposition and knocked one of the Death Eaters off his feet.

"Where are the reinforcements?" George asked.

"You're it," Harry explained, ducking as a spell turned the gravestone next to him to rumble. He shot several back in response. "Look, all we have to do is hold them off until Sirius sends word that your parents are safe."

"And what if that doesn't happen?"

**&!&!&!&**

Dani toppled out of the fireplace and into Ron's waiting arms. "I don't care how many times I do that, it still spits me out like a rotten turnip—Hello." She suddenly realized she and Ron weren't the only two humans in the room. Across from the fireplace stood a horse-faced woman, a rather large man that made Dani think of a puffed-up purple blowfish with a mustache, and a young man that reminded her of a blonde Peep that someone had stuck in a Muggle microwave.

"She said you'd be stopping by. I just didn't realize it would be like that," Petunia said, speaking for her family.

"Sorry for the mess, hen. Here, let me tidy up a bit for you." Dani waved her wand and all signs of soot vanished from the floor as well as hers and Ron's robes. "You must be Aunt Petunia. I've heard so many…things about you."

Petunia, appreciative that the woman had at least tried to return the house to its prior state of order and cleanliness, turned her grimace into a slight grimace. "Well, you don't seem as freakish as the others but don't take that as a compliment."

Dani grinned, finally seeing that the Dursleys were everything Harry had claimed them to be. "Don't worry, pet. I cast a spell on you to like me. It appears to be working."

At Petunia's horrified gasp and Vernon's sausage like fingers going up in a threatening manner, Dani excused herself and Ron and they ducked out of the home through the front door.

"That was interesting," she said, tucking her arm in Ron's, who'd finally found his voice again.

"I thought they were vacationing for '_Dudder's _health.' I swear I almost died when I realize they were there."

"You should only be so lucky!" The voice sounded like acid in their ears.

**&!&!&!&**

Hermione lowered herself through the hole and allowed Sirius to take her weight so that she wouldn't make a sound landing on the floor and alert the Death Eaters. Below them, they could hear the muffled voices of those they'd soon battle and it made Hermione's heart race. She could decipher Lucius' voice from the others, commanding compliance from the others. Then another voice rang out, one she only heard in her nightmares: Dolohov. Instantly, she was transported back to the battle in the Department of Mysteries when he'd almost killed her; his voice still chilled her to the core.

Sirius grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Whispering, he explained, "I don't plan on dying again. Let's watch each other's backs."

"Alright."

Slowly, he led the way down the deteriorating staircase, mindful of the spots in the steps that he remembered creaked.

Rounding a corner at the base of the stairs, they saw the Weasleys: Arthur unconscious, Molly in not much better shape.

"I say we just kill them. Why are we waiting?" one of the Death Eaters said.

"The Dark Lord commands it. He wants to show them the dead bodies of the 'golden trio.' Wants them all to see the error of putting their faith in three children. Like that one!" Lucius spun around to the intruders and threw a curse from his wand. Sirius shoved Hermione away, forcing her to fall flat against the steps as he plunged the other way, landing flat on his stomach. Rolling onto his side, he sent a spell towards the Death Eaters and scurried behind the nearest doorframe as Hermione scrambled up the steps, two Death Eaters following.

Sirius peered around the doorjamb and saw the pure venom in Lucius' eyes before he sent another blistering curse his way. Wormtail was cowering behind Lucius, a wand held tightly in his silver hand.

"You should have stayed in prison Lucius!"

"You're going to beg for the walls of your cell at Azkaban after I'm through with you!"

Shrieks and hollering came from upstairs and Sirius realized that Buckbeak must have joined in on the fighting. The wizard used the distraction to fire at his opponents, disarming the worm hiding behind the snake.

The large hippogriff fluttered down the staircase anxious and nervous, trying to find a way out of its prison. Sirius took his chance and ran to the back of the house to draw Lucius out in the open; if they were going to fight, it'd be to the death.

**&!&!&!&**

Harry covered his head as a spell sheered the mausoleum he'd jumped behind in half. Biting his tongue in the process, Harry's anger was growing with each bit of rubble that landed on his head. "Bloody hell! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Maybe we should just get on with it!" George shouted from behind the gnarly tree he'd found for cover. Blood coated the right side of his face from a searing charm that had barely missed its target.

Harry didn't know where Fred and Tonks had ended up. They had decided to split up to force a wider range of attacks but, with just as many Death Eaters, they were finding it difficult to get a leg up on the battle; yet, they were thankfully holding their own.

"No. Not until I know that your parents are safe!"

"What difference will it make if we're dead?!"

Sparks showered down on Harry as George's words hit harder than any stunning charm. Of course George didn't know what awaited Harry if and when he faced Voldemort; Harry didn't truly know. But they were fighting a war. And one had to do what one had to do in war; kill or die.

"Alright," he responded, standing up tall with an edge of defiance laced in his stance. "Let's do this."

He turned to the last place he'd seen Voldemort and called out to his adversary.

"So you're ready to start fighting like a man, Harry?" Voldemort sibilated, snaking his way towards no man's land. Harry mirrored him and the battle raging around them seemed to die away. "You truly have changed since I first met you. I would never dream that that child would ever choose to battle when he knows I will have his friends' parents killed."

"I know what needs to be done," Harry responded, before sneering, "remember, I know what the prophesy said."

Voldemort's eyes gleamed with anger and he threw up his wand arm, sending an off balance curse Harry's way.

Harry dodged it with ease and 'tsked' at his opponent. "Have you forgotten the proper form of dueling? First, we must bow."

Voldemort straightened and took a slow breath in. "Ah Harry, I must say, it will be a pleasure to defeat you. Why you were chosen as the only stepping stone in my path to domination, I do not know but, I will destroy you!"

Curses, spells, and charms littered the air as if confetti and the battle around the two exploded. The final battle had begun.

**&!&!&!&!&**

"I don't think the Muggles will appreciate us using their car as a barrier," Dani shouted over the sound of bursting glass. "Maybe we should try to get them to move the fight elsewhere."

Ron shook the debris from his hair and responded, "Oh yes, let's invite Draco and his mother in for a cup of tea instead. That's a lovely suggestion!"

"That's not what I meant!" Dani hissed as she used the side-view mirror to shoot a spell through the cavity of the car at the Malfoys who were positioned around the side of the Dursley's home. The siding sizzled from the heat of the spell. She gasped, the blood draining from her face and an unnatural sweat coating her face.

"You alright?"

"Yes, yes. Ron, are you prepared to truly fight?"

He pulled his mouth to one side and thought before nodding. And then the spiders came. A little army in their own right, the spiders swarmed around Ron ready to fight and take no prisoners. He whimpered and tried to bolt up straight but Dani grabbed his robes and pulled him back down just as a curse burned the air above his head.

"Ron!" She gasped again and her grip on his robes loosened.

"I can do this," he claimed, standing up quickly and turning to face the Malfoys.

**&!&!&!&!&**

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

**&!&!&!&!&**

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

**&!&!&!&!&**

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

**&!&!&!&!&**

He fell to his knees and slowly sank to the ground in a heap of his well-worn robes. Time around him seemed to stop as the realization that he was dead slowly seemed to sink in to those that were around him. It hadn't taken much. It almost looked like he was sleeping if it weren't for his face being distorted in pure terror.

The curser had meant it with every fiber of his being. He wanted him dead and it had happened.


	10. Only One Had Landed

same disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 10: Only one had landed

They screamed out in pain as if they were breaking out in a Weird Sisters' song. Lucius dropped to his knees, his wand falling from his limp hand. Clawing at his sleeve, he ripped it apart and revealed his forearm. The Dark Mark turned as red as blood, it looked scorching hot and then it vanished, leaving a white scar in its place.

"No," he said softly. "He can't be dead. He can't."

Sirius, stunned, stopped himself from responding to Lucius' killing curse that had narrowly missed his shoulder. He turned to watch Hermione, who was lying on the steps, kick Dolohov off who'd fallen on her just as Lucius had fallen to his knees. The Death Eater fell down the last of the steps and appeared to be unconscious at Sirius' feet. Behind him, Sirius could hear Buckbeak's beak grinding.

What had Lucius said? "Beg pardon?"

Lucius looked up at Sirius as if a little lost child who just found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Oh," Sirius quipped, "so you finally figured out you chose the wrong side? Again?" He walked over and kicked the serpent headed wand away from its owner.

Blind rage contorted Lucius' face as he lunged for Sirius. The two struggled, the Death Eater grabbing the Order member by the wrists, grappling and clawing, fighting for the advantage. The white haired man grabbed the wand from its owner and spat the killing curse again. This time, it did what it was supposed to.

He fell down dead.

**&!&!&!&**

Draco's curse burned through the air but hit the automobile instead of Ron.

"Ron!"

"I'm alright, Dani!"

"But I'm not!"

Ron looked down and realized, much to his dismay, that Narcissa Malfoy had apparated to their side and now had her wand poised at Dani's heart. Dani looked dreadful; she was breathing hard, sweat dotted her face, her eyes locked on Narcissa's.

Draco ran around the car, his wand held at shoulder level, aimed at Ron.

Narcissa sneered at Dani, "I might not have killed you at our first two encounters, but you won't be so lucky at this one."

Dani gritted her teeth but said nothing.

And then Narcissa's face went blank. She blinked and blinked again and then looked around as if she didn't know where she was. Something was different; something had changed in her.

Narcissa Malfoy's manner naturally fell between the polar opposites of her sisters Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks when she wasn't under the influence of an Imperius Curse. Siding more with her sister Bella during school, especially with regards to purebloods, she had caught the eye of the slightly older Lucius Malfoy. Somewhere along the way, his will became hers and she hadn't looked back. Until today.

"Mother?" Draco seemed as perplexed as the others and faltered with his wand hand.

"Just a moment, Draco," she ordered, locking eyes with Dani again.

Dani, her teeth still gritted, pleaded, "Please, from one mother to another, please help me."

"Dani! What are you doing?" Ron asked, raising his wand at Narcissa, making Draco stiffen his arm again.

Narcissa lowered her arm. "It appears she's going into labor."

**&!&!&!&**

Harry stood over the lifeless form of the man he'd killed.

He had killed his parents; had Dumbledore killed; had almost killed Ginny. The man whose mere name had terrorized the Wizarding World for decades was dead and Harry still felt guilty for killing him. The Death Eaters, those not stunned or unconscious or dead, fled immediately when they realized their master was dead.

Harry didn't care. All he could do was stare at the body before him. He felt a small hand slip into his and give his fingers a squeeze. She didn't say anything and he loved her all the more for it. Harry found it ironic that he could be feeling such polar emotions at the moment.

Slowly, the other Order members filed out of their fighting locations. Thankfully, all the ones who'd come there that day were still alive but countless others, good and bad, had been lost and it was yet something else to weigh on Harry's shoulders.

Fred and George were the last to join the group and said, "Wicked."

It broke the spell that held everyone at bay. Tonks squealed in delight and jumped into Remus' arms and he spun them around in circles. Kingsley shook one twin's hand and then the other and back again as the three laughed and joked.

"Tell me, Gin," Harry whispered, turning to his wife and tuning out the others.

She cupped the side of his face, her facial features softening, "It's over."

"Promise?"

"Yes." She rocked up on her toes and kissed him. "Harry, you saved the world."

"But I killed a man."

"Harry," Remus interrupted, walking up to the young wizard and resting his hand on his shoulder, "He wasn't a man anymore. He was pure evil. If you hadn't killed him, he most certainly would have killed you and each of us in turn. You saved us all."

"The others," Harry's mind seemed to finally be working again and on overdrive at that. "We've got to get to Hogwarts to see the others. I have to know! I have to see them."

"Then let's go."

**&!&!&!&**

"Come, Draco, we must go."

"What are you talking about?" Ron interjected. "Are you nutters?"

"Watch how you talk to my mother you Mudblood-lover!"

Narcissa stood, not removing her eyes from Dani's. "Draco, come! We must go to your father."

"Father? Why?"

Dani focused completely on the other woman's face and nodded her understanding. "I'm not going to let you get away next time. You have to pay for what you've done."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "I was only protecting my son. I think you can understand that. I think I'm being quite generous seeing as how my son and I have you in this predicament." She paused as Dani sucked in air through her teeth. Anger had been helping with the pain but now the pain was winning out. "You can do the same one day. Come Draco. Your father needs us."

Just before they left, Dani said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Mother?"

"Draco, your father is dead." And they disappeared.

Ron stood dumbstruck. "Dani!"

"Ron, I'm very much in labor, and very not in the mood to talk about the finer aspects of an Imperius Curse. And very _not_ in the mood to give birth on this spot!!"

"Dani, love!"

Dani looked up, relief flooding her face. "O! Arabella!"

Arabella came to the very pregnant witch and helped her stand. "Come, let's get you inside, child. You can't very well give birth out here. Ronald, give us a hand!"

They barged into the Dursley's home much to the Muggles' dismay.

**&!&!&!&**

Sirius helped Lucius' body crumple to the ground and forced its eyelids closed once it was at rest. Miraculously, the wand tip had been pointed at Lucius in the final moments before the curse left his lips.

Remembering Hermione, he dashed to the front of the house and found her already tending to the Weasleys. Did the girl ever stop?

"Hermione."

She continued fussing over the Weasleys though she wasn't doing any good or bad.

"Hermione."

"What?" She snapped.

"Don't go biting my head off, love."

"I'm sorry. I just…helping them makes me feel like I'm helping Ron."

"Then let's get them to St. Mungo's so they can get proper medical care."

Hermione finally turned and looked at him; he could see the tears in her eyes. "But we'll be late getting to Hogwarts. Harry said as soon as we found out Voldemort was dead, we should go straight to Hogwarts."

"Well then," he began, helping her to her feet, "We better get a move on."

* * *

hope you liked the latest chapter. Review please! 


	11. Turning the Page

Author's note: sorry for any confussion in the past few chapters. I just realized that my page/thought breaks didn't stick. Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 11: Turning the Page

"'Mione!" Ron shouted as he ran across the grounds.

"Ron!" She ran to meet him and he scooped her into an embrace, kissing her. The people there to celebrate all seemed to stop and turn to the couple, their joy making everyone else all the happier.

Ron finally pulled away from Hermione and, with a flushed face, requested, "Marry me, Hermione. Marry me today."

"Yes, Ronald! Yes, of course!" She responded through popcorn kisses.

He laughed and held her in his arms, running his right hand along the side of her face to brush her hair back. "My, my, a decision without thinking?"

"I know," she paused and kissed him again. She'd grown rather fond of doing that. "What have you done to me?"

Harry chuckled, "It's about time those two realized we've grown up."

Sirius was ready to explode. "Harry! What happened with Narcissa and Dani?"

Harry started and remembered the tale he was telling his godfather. "Apparently Narcissa was being controlled by her husband with a curse. When he died, she was released from the spell. Draco couldn't make heads or tales of it."

"Harry, the next words out of your mouth better include 'Dani,' 'baby,' and 'fine' or I'll turn you into a mate for Fang and I don't mean the friend kind!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond—whether to comply with Sirius' request or dispute him would never be known.

"Harry James Potter! Stop stealing all of my husband's time! He needs to come over and see his new little one!"

Sirius' face brightened as he turned to her voice; Harry laughed and encouraged his godfather to hurry over to his wife.

Not needing to be told twice, Sirius dashed to Dani who was lowering herself to sit in a heap of blankets on the top step at the front of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was fussing with her, making sure the blankets were wrapped tight, but the young witch completely ignored her, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

Sprinting the last twenty-five meters, he arrived breathless to her, his face beaming, his cheeks red. He cupped his wife's face between his hands and pulled her lips to his. He didn't care who was watching or what had been said between the two of them in the past months, he just wanted to kiss her and know everything was okay. Even her giggling didn't deter him.

"Sirius!" She muttered, though to the untrained ear it was gibberish. She pushed him away, her smile radiant. "Happy to see me, love?"

"I'd be happy to continue showing you if you wish," he growled, making her blush more.

She cleared her throat, very aware that, though she was ignoring her, Minerva McGonagall was still standing next to her. "Later, love. First, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

His eyes widened and he looked down at the bundle in her arms that he now realized was a baby. His baby. A baby girl. "She's beautiful," he whispered, taking his daughter in his arms. "Absolutely beautiful."

The baby cooed and whined a bit in her sleep and Sirius cuddled her even closer causing her to settle once more. The others joined them, all wanting a peek at the little one clutched in her father's arms. Remus helped Tonks sit next to Dani who playfully bumped her shoulder and the twins peered over Sirius' shoulders to watch the baby sleep. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione who was standing in front of him, fluffing the blanket tighter around the baby's head.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Harry's middle.

Sirius shot his wife a frown. "Well, if she had been a boy we were thinking Remus but that appears to not be an option anymore."

"Well, you could still name her that," Remus joked, a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius laughed and looked down at his babe. "What do you think, Poppet? Remus?"

She promptly fussed and the adults laughed.

"I think that's a 'no,' old friend." Sirius looked up at the small gathering and almost had to pinch himself. Twenty-four hours ago they were fighting a war, now they stood trying to name his daughter. It was too perfect to be a dream. He didn't even think death could be so wonderful.

His thoughts turned to those that they had lost. What would his two best friends who were lost all those years ago say if they joined them? His thoughts drifted back to his days of Hogwarts. What a different world it was then; Dani wasn't giving him a second look and James still referred to Lilly as "Evans." Sirius chuckled to himself. What was he going to do? As much as he loved them, he'd never understand women and now he had another one in his life to confound him. He found himself wishing that the baby girl in his arms would be even more trouble for the boys than the girls that had been in his and his friends' lives. He could already tell she would be.

"Sirius, love, are you with us?"

He focused on his wife. "Evangeline Danielle: after the two most stubborn women I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"Evangeline?"

"Aye, after Harry's mother."

Harry knitted his brow for a moment before replying, "Sirius, wouldn't Lilly be better since that _was_ my mother's name?"

Chuckling, Sirius replied, "We referred to her as Evans so much, Lilly almost doesn't seem right. 'Sides, I think we should leave Lilly open as an option for your future progeny."

Harry and Ginny blushed redder than the infamous Weasley hair and the jovial group hooted and sniggered all the more.

Sirius finally returned his attention to his baby, "So how about it, Poppet? Evangeline alright with you?"

She gurgled and sighed in her sleep.

"It appears she's happy with both names," Dani said as Sirius handed her their daughter. "Is Poppet going to be her nickname?"

"Pup and Poppet—sounds like two peas in a pod if you ask me. Speaking of, where is Pup?"

Harry's mind began to wander. He hadn't intended to send that specific wizard after James Black but he had insisted so Harry agreed.

"_As much as it pains me to say it, Potter, you've saved the day again. I imagine it will go straight to your head like all your other lucky triumphs." They stood over Voldemort's body, united in their cause, united in their win._

"_Perhaps so, Professor."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow. "What? Lost your will to fight, Potter?"_

_Harry gestured to the body at his feet and left his explanation at that._

_Snape responded, "Alas, I think you've finally provided an adequate answer to one of my questions. It's only taken you nine years."_

"_I think it takes time for anyone's true colors to come out." He turned to his former potions master and straightened. "I think you can attest to that better than anyone."_

_Snape chuckled—an actual laughing sound. Perhaps he'd caught a wayward spell to the head. Perhaps his true nature was finally surfacing since he didn't have to worry about Voldemort any more. "I thought it would take nothing short of Dumbledore coming back from the dead for you to know I was truly on your side. Not that I really cared what you believed."_

"_You did."_

_Snape's eyebrows disappeared under his greasy hair this time. "Is that so?"_

"_Yes. You wanted Dani to know you were good."_

"_Watch yourself, Potter. I am still your elder and deserve your respect."_

_Harry put up his hands in surrender. "Perhaps you could do me a favor? Do Dani a favor?"_

"_On with it; my patience is growing thin."_

"I believe your son is excited to see you once more," came an oily voice from Sirius' right. He turned and walked over to Snape, taking his squirming son from his once enemy's arms.

"Thank you, Severus." He cupped the other man on the shoulder and the corner of his mouth turned upward. How easily a war could change things.

Snape quirked his head to one side, "I'd much rather prefer you to be in my debt than I in yours."

"Aw, come off it Sev--," Dani chuckled at her friend's reaction and finished, "—erus. You're one of us. No matter what's happened in the past. You can't escape our magical draw."

"Yes, you know she speaks the truth, Severus. Now, I do believe that someone mentioned a wedding and I am particularly fond of celebrations."

They all turned to the speaker and smiled, though shocked witless.

**&!&!&!&**

Harry sat with his godfather at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place late one January night, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. The two didn't speak but were saying everything that needed to be said. Harry understood that Sirius was missing Dani and Sirius knew that Harry was fretting on the fact that he was going to have to kill Voldemort or be killed.

Suddenly, a fierce green blaze burst from the fireplace and a wizened wizard stepped from the flames. He walked over to the pair and joined them at the table as if he'd merely stepped in from a doorway.

Sirius was the first to speak, hiding his disbelief. "You do realize you're dead, don't you?"

The ancient wizard chuckled and replied, "If Muggle magicians have taught me anything it's that people can be easily fooled by tricks of the eye. Quite extraordinary if you ask me."

"Professor Dumbledore! Where have you been?" Harry breathed in shock.

"I was in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes one day perusing their Muggle tricks when I found a particularly amusing one," he said as if that answered Harry's question. "Rather brilliant, really."

"Amusing? Brilliant? To act like you were murdered?"

His eyes twinkled before he responded, "You two know better than any one else the problems with pesky premonitions." He paused, grinning a bit at his alliteration. "Well, I don't think I need to tell you that you aren't the only two that have been troubled by those."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Professor, could you please elaborate on that?"

"I learned a very long time ago that I was not supposed to participate in the final battles of the war as much as I wanted to. I also learned that Severus needed to kill me so that his vigor to fight was that much stronger. Yes he needed to kill me but I didn't need to die, you see?"

Harry began to nod and then changed to shaking his head, stopped and said, "No."

Sirius chuckled.

The flames flickered purple and Dumbledore stood. "You mustn't speak of our meeting to anyone, understood? I will reveal myself when the proper time presents itself." He walked over to the fire and stepped back in, disappearing from sight.

"Well, really, should anything surprise me anymore?" Harry quipped.

Sirius smiled and mumbled a 'no.'

**&!&!&!&**

"Professor Dumbledore? I killed you!" Snape exclaimed.

"It appears, Severus, that it didn't take. Now, shall we? I do believe, if the happy couple doesn't mind, that we should adjourn to the hospital so that those not here with us can join in on the revelry. I do believe that the senior Weasleys would like to see their son married. And we do have to celebrate winning the war."

The others still seemed in shock but Sirius merely smiled at Harry. "Nice of you to join the land of the living again, Professor," Sirius said, helping his wife stand. She seemed nonplussed but being married to a man who had also returned from the dead, she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Ah, yes, Sirius. Perhaps later we can share stories. But now, I must insist on the wedding before we all get cold feet and everything else standing out here."

**&!&!&!&**

Sirius pulled Harry aside later that night and handed him a glass of cider. He glanced at his wife tucked safely in bed across the room, Poppet in her arms and Pup curled up asleep by her side, Bill and Fleur talking quietly with her. He straightened the bud pinned on his godson's robes, one of the many visual cues of the wedding that had happened earlier, and waited as the Grangers shuffled behind them and walked over to their daughter and new son-in-law. Quietly he began, "Harry, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier about Wormtail--"

Harry balled his open fist. "What about him?"

"I know you wanted him brought in if at all possible but it appears that Buckbeak had other ideas and wanted him for dinner." He paused, waiting for Harry's reaction but one didn't come. "Are you okay with that?"

Harry stood statue-like before merely nodding and allowing his godfather to give him a quick hug. They shared a few more words before Ron hollered over to Harry to say a few words as his best man.

Walking over to the front of the hospital beds that the group had gathered around, Harry thought long before he began. "I'm not particularly gifted at giving long speeches, as someone pointed out to me this morning I tend to just luck into things so I'm hoping that I'll luck into a few bright words at the moment. I can't think of a better end to this journey than with turning the page and starting new, better, happier chapters.

"We've regrettably lost a lot of loved ones along the way: my parents, Dobby, Flitwick, Mad-Eye, Hagrid," he paused and licked his lips, "but they wouldn't want us to waste away fretting on the negative.

"Even when all seemed lost, we continued to fight. Whether it was for ourselves, each other, or some greater good we never gave up and would never and didn't to forget that fact."

The small group chortled and murmured as Harry continued, "Look at us: five weddings, two babies, friends reunited while fighting a war…. We kept on living and we will continue to do so because we have each other and always will." He lifted his glass and waited as the others did as well; even Arthur and Molly were able to weakly join in the toast.

"To love and happiness," he looked at his wife, Dani and Sirius, "mischief, laughter and adventure," He locked gazes with Hermione and Ron, Fred and George, "and new beginnings," he glanced at Remus and Tonks and couldn't help looking at Snape who was standing next to Dumbledore. Snape tilted his head back and looked down his nose at Harry.

Just when Harry thought things would never change, Snape smiled. "Hear! Hear!" Severus responded.

**&!&!&!&**

Sirius quietly closed the door to his bedroom much later that night and almost bumped into Harry in the process. He shushed his godson and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he walked him to the staircase.

"Though I don't think it'll matter, I think Dani could sleep for a thousand year now." He started down the steps and added, "It's nice having her home."

"I can imagine."

They stopped at the first floor landing and Sirius squared the young wizard to him. It would probably be years before either of them could sleep through the night again but those years could start that night. "My, how you've grown from the thirteen year old boy I met all those years ago. What are your plans now?"

Contorting his face in thought, Harry replied, "Well, I—we never finished school. Think we'd have to?"

Sirius laughed, "I think by saving the world you have a little pull in almost any area you want. Honorary degrees, the lot of you."

"Well good. Perhaps I'll take up a craft then. Knitting perhaps."

"Whatever you do, enjoy it with every fiber of your being. Harry, for the first time in eighteen years you're free. No horrible Muggles to live with, nobody wanting you dead…you're free."

Harry took a moment and let it sink in. "Perhaps I'll take up painting, too."

"You crazy nutter!" They ambled down to the kitchen, laughing and continuing to joke until a sight stopped them dead.

Remus picked Tonks up off her feet and swung her around, kissing her. Dumbledore chuckled and explained, "It appears there was to be one more marriage tonight. Come, congratulate the happy couple."

"Surprised, old friend?" Remus finally asked after placing his new bride back on her feet.

Sirius' barking laughter overpowered the others but a general sense of mirth filled the room. When Sirius finally composed himself, he slapped Harry and Remus on the backs and responded, "A great mind of our time once said it best: really, should anything surprise me anymore? I say, it's about time you realized we've grown up."

* * *

One more chapter to go! Thanks for all that have stuck with this. Next chapter is one of me favs. 


	12. Epilogue

author's note: This is the first chapter I wrote and I worked backwards. It's not meant to be the beginning of a new story; it's just meant to wrap things up from this story. Thank you for reading my fic and seeing it through and thank you, again, to all those that reviewed!

same disclaimers

* * *

Epilogue:

The little child squirmed on the three-legged stool and waited for the weight of the hat to come to rest; that would mean that a decision would have been made to determine the next seven years. The Hat made his thought process audible with a few "hmmm's" and "unh-huh's" as the kid's nervous energy became visible by way of a shaking leg. "Well, well, another Potter. Going to be as much trouble as your father was?"

Quietly, the new student whispered, "Please, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? Oh yes, I think we can expect great things from you as well. Better give you all the help you need. Gryffindor!!"

The little red headed Potter jumped from the stool, almost taking the Hat too, and headed for the cheering Gryffindor table. A black headed, gray eyed little boy watched with a pleased smirk on his face as he scooted down to make room. Under the table, he felt the swift kick of a boot to his shin. "Ow! That hurt you kidder! Are you madder than a box of frogs?"

The girl who kicked him, a newly placed first year, set her jaw and narrowed her eyes. Sharing the same black hair as him but with hazel eyes filled with fire, it wasn't hard to see that they were siblings. "Keep those eyes off me mate, got it?"

Arwen's cheeks turned as red as her hair. Unfortunately, she'd picked up the annoying habit of blushing around the opposite sex from both of her parents. And around James Black, she found it more routine than not.

James rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Arwen Potter's shoulders; she nervously looked across the table to her cousin, Bramwell Weasley, but he seemed oblivious to the proceedings and was more worried with the smudge of dirt on the side of his nose. James locked eyes with his sister, Evangeline, and sighed, "Ah, lay off Leeny. I'm just glad Wen was able to join us. I'd hate to see the three of you split up."

This piqued the girls but intrigued Bramwell. "The three of us? And you make four."

"I don't associate with first years, Bram," James said, dropping his arm from around Arwen's shoulders. He turned his attention from the trio and began conversing with a fellow third year Gryffindor.

Evangeline Black apologized to her longtime friend and nudged Bramwell's shoulder, earning a blush to rival his cousin's. Arwen smiled and then glanced around nervously, as if she could feel extra eyes on her. "Wenny, what's up?" Leeny asked, handing a handkerchief to their friend.

Arwen shook her head, telling her friend that it wasn't the time and then a loud hush fell over the Great Hall as the Headmistress called for order.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and I hope I can speak for the other professors when I say how pleased I am to see you all here. As always, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students and mind the stairwells as always.

"As many of you have probably figured, the teaching staff has greatly changed from last year, the greatest change being my taking over for Professor Dumbledore. I'd also like to introduce at this time our newest additions to the list of teachers: Professor Longbottom has taken over as our new Herbology teacher for Professor Sprout as she'd like to finish her book on the wonders of mandrake roots; Professor Weasley will be teaching our Muggle Studies class and she's more than eager to start the term; and we're very honored to have Professor Potter as our guest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. This is promising to be a most wondrous year. Now, let the feast begin!"

McGonagall waved her arms and the food magically appeared, like it did when Dumbledore was Head of Hogwarts. After the war had ended eleven years ago, it took quite a while to get the Wizarding World back to a state where parents allowed their children to go off to school again. But, slow as it was, things finally returned to normal and Hogwarts had reopened its doors with Dumbledore as headmaster again even if for a short while.

In the cacophony of laughter, talking, and utensils on plates, no one noticed the door behind the teacher's table open and a visitor enter. Sirius snuck in through the back door behind Hermione and Harry and knelt down beside them. "Well?"

Harry snickered, "Gryffindor, the lot of them."

"Ah bugger. Dani's not going to like that fact."

"She'll get over it. If she could find it in her to marry a Gryffindor, having two kids that are won't matter one wit," Hermione provided, handing him a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Ha. Ha. Weasley." He took a drink of juice from the goblet and made a noise in his throat as he remembered something. "Hermione, Ron's planning on coming later after work. Something about something or other."

"My, aren't you a font of information."

"I try."

Arwen Potter, who'd yet to start eating, looked around as if seeing if anyone was listening in on their non-existent conversation. She leaned forward, encouraging her friends to do the same. "My dad slipped me something this morning before we left."

"The invisibility cloak?"

"No. That's tucked safely in my trunk. It was this." She pulled out a crumpled, folded piece of paper. "He says that between the three of us, we'd figure it out."

Bram's eyes grew large with curiosity. "Well, we'll just have to start studying up on it, won't we? A little library time sounds fun!"

The girls, in unison, quipped, "Oh bother."

the end.


End file.
